Gone
by A Day Too Late - 45
Summary: Try as they might, they'll always know he's gone. (Deathfic)


He coughed awkwardly into his fist as the screen came into focus. He shifted a little on the glossy piano bench as his long, skillful fingers rested on familiar keys. "Alright, so-uh... here goes nothing, I guess." His was hesitant and unsure and awfully nervous, but it all melted away as his fingers worked to create a pleasant tune. It was hopeful and joyous and made you want to dance, but with an underlining sadness that made you want to curl up and listen to with rain pitter-pattering on the window.

It was lonely.

It was confusing.

It was beautiful.

But he couldn't have described it better than this.

* * *

_When I fall out, who will leave me?_

_Will my voice still carry meaning?_

_Will you even know I'm gone?_

* * *

"All right class, remember, your homework assignment is due this Monday, so make sure you turn it in. Aiden." He pointedly stared at his number one slacker in the back of the class, but his eyes twinkled none the less. The boy blushed and the kids laughed and he couldn't help but smile good-naturedly.

As they snickered at the boy his hand traveled to his podium where he kept his number one student's already turned in paper, but found nothing. He was confused for a second and thought he misplaced it till he caught a glance of a lonely redhead in the back of the class, and any trace of a twinkle or a smile melted away.

But everything was just fine.

* * *

_Will the world still see in color?_

_Will we learn to love each other?_

_Will you even know I'm gone?_

_You won't even know I'm gone._

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day, with the reds, oranges, and yellows drifting in the soft breeze, clashing magnificently on the light dusting of pure white snow. Couples walked hand-in-hand on sidewalks and families played in the park. Young children played on the playground with old friends(as old as six year olds can have), and unexpected new ones.

It was a Kodak moment that came to an abrupt end.

For, you see, this city is Gotham, and Kodak moments don't last long.

And the criminals caused mayhem and panic and everything is absoltuely chaotic and a mess, and the criminals just have a jolly ole laugh as they scream in fear.

But, this city also had it's savior, and at the end of the day, the criminals are in jail and everything goes back to normal; the couples walk hand-in-hand, the families play in the park, and the children go back to the playground, pretending to be valiant heroes that always get a happy ending.

(And no one bothers to tell them anything differently because what's wrong with a little bit of harmless imagination?)

But everything was just fine.

* * *

_Tell my brothers to be brothers,_

_To forgive me and each other._

_They won't even know I'm gone._

* * *

It was unusually quiet in the Wayne Manor, or, at least, with the three Wayne boys currently residing in the mansion at the same time.

They all sat in the living room, Tim on his computer, Damian reading, and Jason lounging on the couch with a wrestling match currently playing at low volume.

They could almost be considered... normal.

But only those who actually knew them, knew that there was something very... different.

Damian didn't send scathing glares and spit curses at his older brothers; didn't even make one snide comment about anything they were doing. Tim didn't look suspicious or wary of his predecessor nor his successor. Jason didn't look at his replacement with such contempt it'd make the mightiest flinch, neither did he get into another heated argument with the demon spawn.

There was almost a sort of... amity between them.

Not exactly pleasant, but not unpleasant either.

But everything was just fine.

* * *

_Tell my sister take it easy,_

_life will never be this easy_

_She won't even know I'm gone_

_She won't even know I'm gone_

* * *

"Ah, young Miss, in the car you go." The loyal butler helped the young child into the back-seat of the expensive looking car.

"Thanks, Alfred." Cassie smiled at the older man.

He smiled "You are quite welcome."

And soon they were driving back to the manor, the car ride filled with the young girls exuberant chattering of her day and all the neat things she had done.

(And life is so easy for those young children who do not yet know the hardships of the real world)

But everything was just fine.

* * *

_Tell my mother she can hug me_

_I still love her when she bugs me_

_She won't even know I'm gone_

* * *

A sleek figure ran atop rooftops, gracefully jumping and flipping across gaps. The figure finally stopped at a skylight of a grand building. It gradually worked the glass open, careful of the alarms. Once inside, it swept into the back where it knew their finest gems were kept. A passing glance of moonlight on the figure revealed it to be none other than the alluring Catwoman herself.

She glided through the building, searching for her prize. She froze when a flash of glinting sapphire caught her eye, oh-so familiar that it physically made her ache, and she couldn't help but be pulled towards it.

It was absolutely breathtaking. The way it glinted at the right angle(just like those expressive orbs) and the stunning depth that precious jewel showed, positively glowing (just like those heart-stopping gems)...

She pocketed it and quickly left the vicinity, forgetting all about her main objective.

(Just like those precious blues...)

But everything was just fine.

* * *

_Tell my father don't feel guilty_

_And to follow his heart for me_

_He won't even know I'm gone_

* * *

A figure sat cloaked in darkness, the only light coming from the glow the towering computer cast. The shrieks of bats could be heard in the background as well as the constant _*drip**drip*_ from nearby water.

The figure took no notice of his surroundings though, too engaged in his thoughts. Thoughts, probably not meant to be thought.

For who sits in lonely darkness, torturing oneself with loved ones death?

Bruce Wayne- or, perhaps Batman. He can't tell much between them these days.

Which is bad, oh-so very bad. The White Knight and the Dark Knight merging into one Gray Knight should never be. They are two separate entities that will fight till only one is left, and when only one remains, the imbalance will end up destroying them both.

But he drowned himself in his work anyways because it was all he could do to stop himself from breaking completely.

So that's how he went; for hours upon hours till one little blinking icon presented itself unto him.

(And for a couple of minutes, he didn't even think about the break in at the Gotham City Jewelry)

* * *

_He won't even know I'm gone_

* * *

The sun was setting over the city, just a few fiery tendrils of sunlight licking at the pinkish hued clouds.

_You always loved the sunset,_ he thought wistfully, letting those few rays of sun caress his face in a warm glow.

It was the first time in a couple of days he had seen the sun, much less come out of the cave.

It was... nice, he supposed. Not his cup of tea, particularly, but... nice.

(It had nothing to do with the fact it was_ his_ favorite type of weather...)

He sank down onto the grass with a weary sigh, not even caring about what Alfred would say for ruining his clothes, but he guessed he wouldn't mind this time.

He would understand.

"Things have been... I'm not going to lie, it's been awful." He disclosed, staring off into nothing. "Not a day goes by where I'm not blaming myself for what happened. And I know what you'd say, but it's hard. It's hard knowing I had every opportunity to stop it; stop you from taking that last and final step. It's hard knowing I'm the reason that you're gone." He broke off, choking down a sob.

* * *

_He won't even know I'm gone_

* * *

He buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking from the emotions he had been trying to suppress. Everything was just... just too much. Acting like everything was just fine; protecting the city; trying to put up a strong front for everyone.

(he never had to do that with him...)

He say there for a while, till the last of the fading sun sank below the horizon and the only light came from the full moon and twinkling lights up above. But yet he stayed for a little while longer and let the weight of protecting his failing city roll off his shoulders. Just for a little while.

"You know," He said, standing up. "your words do still carry meaning, and the world does still see in color- or, at least, it's starting to again. Just like you would want." He smiled a watery smile. "Jason, Tim, and Damian are starting to be brothers, and are even starting to forgive each other. Just a little, but I'll take what I can get. And don't worry about Cassandra, she's taking it easy. Just like you wanted."

"And me..." he trailed off. "I-I'll try. That's all I can promise you. You deserve a definite 'yes', but... but I just can't give that to you right now. I need time. I hope you understand that."

(He always understood)

He knelt back down and placed a bundle of yellow zinnias***** against the flawless obsidian gravestone, contrasting beautifully.

"But to think that we-I wouldn't even know that you were gone... Never have you been more wrong. I don't know if you really believed that or were just trying to reassure yourself, but _god_, I'll _never forget." _He shakily stood up at his confession, gazing at the tombstone with watery eyes.

_Richard John Grayson_

_1996-2013_

_A loving son, brother, and friend_

_May you fly forever_

"I'll never forget." he whispered, hoping against hope he heard.

Then maybe everything would be just fine.

* * *

_He won't even know I'm gone._

* * *

* - yellow zinnias mean daily remembrance.

Gone - A Great Big World.


End file.
